Code Geass: Shorts, Story ideas, ect
by Helltanz98
Summary: A collection of ideas that pop into my head. These may or may not become full fledged fics. You'll note that some of these will focus on multiple parts of the same source idea.
1. Lelouch Pokemon Master Pilot

Lelouch Pokemon Master

Helltanz's notes: Welcome to Code Geass Snippets. Don't kill me for doing these when I should be working on some other fic.

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Nor do I own whatever other series I own.

-

-

Begin

-

-

Lelouch Pokemon Master Pilot

-

-

It had been a pretty nice day. You know sunny, no chance of rain, and there had been a cool breeze. All that had gone straight to hell though. Lelouch hated shit like this. Shit like this happened way too much. Hell he hated this kind of crap almost as much as people implying he had daddy issues.

The Eleventh Prince of Britannia had exiled for calling the old man out after his mom had been killed. One year into his exile Britannia had invaded Japan. By whatever quirk of the universe a freak sakuradite explosion had done something. Something that despite all that spoke to that it shouldn't have done what it did. In any case freak explosion during the invasion of Japan, he ended up getting pushed into what had to be an alternate dimension. That had been seven years ago.

On the plus side there was no Britannia in this new reality. Of course on the down side there was oh another slightly more troublesome issue. Namely that little tiny fact of oh there were countless monsters roaming the wild. He hadn't really seen any other means of survival. Lelouch had decided to join the ranks of monster trainers. More commonly those in this profession were referred to as pokemon trainers.

Apparently it was 'perfectly normal' to give little kids creatures that would one day grow up to be nigh unstoppable juggernauts of destruction. Never mind sending said kids out into the wild to accelerate the process. Back in the early days he wondered whether or not he'd have been better off in Britannia.

His new world was a lot different from his old one. They both were similar in appearance, not identical but similar. Climate was something both worlds shared deep similarities with each other. From a political stand point the world was divided into dozens of regions, which had their own native pokemon. Technology however was something that was a major contrast between the two worlds. From the perspective of the organized military the world was not particularly advanced.

Logistics and technologies related to travel existed and could facilitate movement, but there were no militaries that could hope to rival Britannia's in size. This fact was due to the fact there were no large governments. Superpowers like Britannia didn't exist. Regions were small national entities.

Back in the early days he had wondered whether he'd have been better off in Britannia, particularly whenever one of the various local terrorist or crime syndicates showed up. What really irritated him was the fact that generally when the criminals showed up nobody did anything. Everyone went about their business or were totally inept. So ultimately it came down to Lelouch or some other trainer stopping the bad guys.

Of course then everything had just gone sideways. Early on Lelouch had developed psychic powers, which while not common were also not unheard of in humans. Not that Lelouch complained, though the headaches and fatigue did suck. It also didn't help that there were ninjas and pirates running around.

It was the latter that were the problem right now. A problem that he was pretty much guaranteed to have to stop by himself. Stupid pirates.

Lelouch had been looking forward to this trip for weeks. A nice long cruise on the ocean aboard the biggest cruise ship yet. Yeah what did he get instead? Oh right a pirate raid. Admittedly the cruise ship was probably really tempting.

A beam of ice froze everything it touched. Lelouch smoothed his longer jacket. Effectively infinite storage space was awesome.  
Officially Pokemon battles were supposed to be conducted according to League Rules. In cases like this those standard rules tended to go out the window, and fast. A long serpentine formed lashed out shattering the ice encrusted blockade. He patted the Dragonair on the head. "Next time we are just going fishing." He muttered as he glared at the Saffron based Corporations logo. Really he had his own villa now and there was vastly less chance he'd get attacked there right?

A burst of gun fighter forced Lelouch back behind the safety of the cargo bulkhead. "Damn it. You little brat I'm sick of you meddling." One of the Pirates growled. A burst of lightning arced from the crook's pokemon.

Lelouch sighed, "Protect," He grunted. Stupid maritime safety rules. A barrier of energy manifested in front of the bulk head. The defense shield easily protected the exiled prince and his monster and reflected it back. Everything went white. "Oh shit. I hate Silph Co."

-

Lelouch vi Britannia was not a happy camper. He eyed the ship he'd scrambled aboard after his less than pleasant arrival. Well scrambled aboard probably wasn't right Lelouch had had a few of his larger Gyarados slow the ship. "Well I'm 'home'," He grumbled.

The Chinese Federation freighter had docked earlier this morning and was now sitting in Tokyo bay. Times flow seemed uniform. He'd been gone seven years, and that was how long time had passed.

Britannia seemed to be as oppressive as ever. That definitely hadn't changed in the time he had been away. He sighed, at least he could exploit their corruption to his own gain. Look out world Lelouch was back.

Briefly he wondered whether chess gambling was still big. Well first thing was first. Lelouch needed somewhere his larger pokemon could stretch.

The psychic pulse alerted him that all was clear. Seriously you give a ten year old a baby monster and send him off to raise it and train other monsters and you expect them to be normal? Lelouch had spent seven years as a trainer.

Seven years, by the end of his first year he'd met Mewtwo. The pokemon in question was a genetically engineered psychic type. While not the first of the numerous powerful Psychic type pokemon Lelouch had he was good at keeping an 'eye' on things.

Maybe he'd lay low in the ghettos for the time being. That would give him a place to lay low until he acquired some money. It would have some dangers but he could handle it.

-

Frankly Lelouch was disappointed at just how easy it was to win. He absentmindedly scratched the large do like monster's ear. Going to school didn't' really interest him, and well gambling was just a source of income. "What to do?" He murmured before sighing. The fact was he hadn't mixed Britannia. Why would he after all.

Getting the needed papers hadn't been that difficult. Easy wins at gambling meant he had a good deal of cash and collateral. That money could be used for his purposes or invested to generate more wealth.

Ashford Academy when he had initially found out about it had interested him. That interest had only been brief though. The fact was the Ashford's had been devastated by Marianne's loss. The family had been reduced to running a school. Yeah it was a prestigious school, but it was a school.

In any event Lelouch was pretty confident about being on his own. After all he'd spent the last seven years more or less wandering the wilderness. It was something that made it a little hard not to be confident.

Well for the time being he was comfortable. He'd spend the time settling in. Britannia had continued to advance just like the other world had.

A few years ago there had been an increase in storage space in the other world. There was also the steady increase in miniaturization. Technology would continue to advance. Actually as things went computers were vastly more advanced in the other world. The computers were far more so than Britannia or any other nation of his native world.

Britannia had of course also advanced over the last few years. Still computers were something he could use to turn a profit. Lelouch leaned back.

He needed large open spaces for his larger pokemon. The best option certain wasn't Japan. He knew that even without considering other problems in the country. One of the more pressing issues was that terrorism was particularly rife.

Britannia's homeland had plenty of wide open space. Still going 'home' home didn't seem like a good idea either.  
The prince got up. The problem was not going to solve itself. Lelouch really wished he was back in the other world.

-

"Any last words school boy?" Sneered the royal guard.  
He shrugged. Apparently he had gotten far to used to playing the hero. Seven years of doing that job must have rubbed off. "Indeed dog meat." The prince remarked, "Kuro Hyper Beam." The large black dog monster opened it's mouth. An immense blast of energy which boiled away almost all the Britannian soldiers erupted from its mouth.

The Japanese who had been fleeing underground stood star struck before the devastation. An entire squad of elite soldiers had been decimated. "He's a good boys, ye." Lelouch praised the Mightayena as if nothing was the matter. "It's a good dog," The pokemon panted.

"What the HELL!" Exclaimed one of the goons who had barely managed to survive the onslaught. His survival hadn't prevented him from soiling himself though. "Who are you?"

The teen turned. "Me?" Lelouch inquired, "Ah yes my apologies," He remarked, not sounding sorry at all. "I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire." The dog perked up and growled at the shuffling guard. "and now you are dog meat." The man barely had time to scream as a large red and white dog bit him nearly in half. "He's a good boy too." Lelouch remarked. The prince picked up one of the discarded guns.

The stupid cruise ship hadn't let the trainers, who were licensed to, carry theirs on board. Really it was a joke. The cruise had no problems with knives, and more ridiculously had no qualms about guys bringing their monsters aboard. Said monsters of course could decimate cities with ease, but a real gun is too dangerous. Bah.

"He turned to the Japanese. "This is a mess," Wow understatement. "But you might want to go somewhere else." Lelouch didn't really want to reveal Pokemon to the world, yet. It would thus be best to keep things low key. Still it would be a good idea to leave soon. That was kind of the reason he had his dogs about. Pokemon were ridiculously tough. Due to this there wasn't much worry.

Lelouch shook his head as the Japanese stared. He had been surprised to when he'd first encountered pokemon. Not like it was any worse than the apathetic citizens he was used to dealing with.

Criminal syndicate takes over your town? Well that's no problem a ten year old will save you. Seven years of nonsense like that had made him quite used to those kind of situations.

Britannia was mobilizing Knightmares to that was bad. Mechs were something that didn't exist in the other world other than a few specialty designs. Those designs weren't anything like the Knightmare frames they were just for scientific study.

Lelouch had seen the new Knightmares, Sutherlands, Britannia was using. He had also slipped a Porygon Z into the web. The artificial pokemon would let him monitor Britannia's command easily. Best of all there was nothing they could about the living computer code pokemon even if they knew about it. It was hardly the first time someone had used the synthetic pokemon to jack something electronic.

Oh well why were ten year old children encouraged to go out into the wilderness where wild monsters lurk?

Running into Suzaku had been weird. The son of Japan's last prime minister, turned soldier for Britannia was currently taking a nap on the ground. Honestly seven, seven years ago really was ancient history.

The green haired chick had pretty much acted like a ditz. He wasn't getting any answers from her short of psychic interrogation most likely.

He took a step back. Okay evaluate the situation.

First he'd gone off to gamble. Enroute some idiot, probably a terrorist, had driven his car off the road. Lelouch had not been happy about that. It generally was not a good idea to make someone with giant monsters not happy.

Then the stupid truck drove underground. Well, Lelouch wasn't going to have any of that. Following the driver resulted in a scuffle with Suzaku after the truck had crashed.

Suzaku had to take a nap for being an idiot though. Then the green haired girl had come out of the back of the truck.

After that there had been a cluster of people who probably lived in the ghettos above. They had been trying to escape. Finally the Royal Guard showed up, and then here they were.

Right now he had two potentially viable options of escape. He could escape underground, which was trackable. The other option was teleportation. Lelouch growled as one of the new Knightmares, new since he'd been gone, came crashing through the wall and down the ramp.  
"A Britannian?"Muttered the pilot, "Hold on kid I'm coming down." Kewell was many things including the typical my country is oh so much better than yours patriot cranked up to eleven.

He utterly believed in Britannia, and felts it was the greatest place ever. He also considered it was his personal duty and ongoing mission to preserve and uphold Britannia's honor, and the honor of its military.

Oh and he loved dogs. Really dogs were the greatest things ever. Sure Knightmares were awesome after all giant warmachines were cool, but dogs, dogs were man's best friend.

-

-


	2. Lelouch Pokemon Master Episode 2

Helltanz's notes: Welcome to Code Geass Snippets. Don't kill me for doing these when I should be working on some other fic.

-scene break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Nor do I own whatever other series I own.

-scene break-

Well since this proved popular I figured I would do a second piece ahead of schedule. Welcome to part II, bit of a rush job, but I'll be back in school shortly so I figured I'd do it when I can.

Begin

-scene break-

Lelouch Pokemon Master Pilot

Part II Less pocket More Monster

-scene break-

"You probably shouldn't be here," He tapped his radio finally figuring out why the kid looked familiar. After all purple eyes weren't that common. "Hey Jeremiah your cousin is running around the ghettos."

The Margrave's response wasn't immediate. After a moment he gave a spluttering, "What cousin?" He inquired somewhat surprised, wondering precisely what Kewell was going on about. Really now of all times was not a good time.

"The black haired kid, who you're playing chess within that photo," Kewell paused, "Alright I wouldn't saying playing but rather kicking your fresh out of VMA butt." He added.

Jeremiah knew precisely which photo Kewell was talking about… but that was impossible. "He's… not my cousin… you stand before the Eleventh Prince, and what do you mean you found him!"

"Not many people have that color eyes," Kewell remarked still soaking up the details. "I didn't know he was a dog person either." All thoughts of trying to pet the two meter tall, at the shoulder, dog.

The arcanine eyed the human, before trotting back to Lelouch and sitting down. Jeremiah had announced he would be heading right over to Kewell almost immediately after that.

Lelouch groaned. The soldier had a point. Lelouch's eyes were pretty distinctive. Lelouch was tempted… sorely so to knock the major out with a little psychic power. It wouldn't really be that hard. Then again that wouldn't solve the direct problem. Much as he detested being like his father genetics showed thru. He did have a very large physical resemblance to his father. He looked like Charles had at a young age.

Mewtwo thought it was a good idea. Then again the genetically enhanced pokemon thought it was probably prudent to just blast everyone in the area with a wide scale psychic blast. Lelouch paused as the psychic type agreed that 'yes that is indeed a prudent maneuver.' The psychic feline was like that, always preferring the arguably more aggressive move.

-scene break-

Lelouch's eyes, the royal purple he'd inherited from his father, narrowed in anger. The pokemon master lunged forgoing any ranged psychic assault for sheer brutality. One didn't survive as a pokemon trainer without learning to survive, without being physically fit. It was a hard lesson. There was a high casualty rate amongst the early years of trainers. The first blow landed with enough force to shatter concrete. It shattered something alright. The man's, no the thug's nose crunched. Underneath Lelouch's gloves were callused hands and scarred knuckles.

The prince didn't stop and he continued, a second punch to the man's stomach. Lelouch twisted around and a cool fire settled over him. The telekinetic strike propelled the thug forcefully forward. It had hit him in the back of the head where spine meets skull. The cougar sized Persian hissed at the assembled thugs who'd been to busy looking star struck.

"Get out of my sight," He hissed, "or I'll kill you." Lelouch's eyes had narrowed to slits. Seven years of rough survival made you tough. There hadn't been a palace full of servants to pander to his whims. There had been no help from friends of mom. Alone. Alone, except for his pokemon.

One guy didn't get the hint. The large cat pokemon lunged. The thug went down instantly as the sixty two kilogram feline collided. His head bounced against the pavement as the cat snarled above him.

Lightning cracked the sky. "FUCK YOU!" The Britannian screamed and jumped. It was stupid, worse it was stupid and suicidal. The Persian changed targets and chomped down on his arm wrenching him to the ground. The guy wasn't much older than Lelouch, early twenties tops. Against the pokemon there wasn't any chance though. The cat was too powerful, and was furious as it was. Anger fueled the pokemon's strength just like it did a human's. The man's arm was mauled, it'd be useless. His back was bleeding from where the cat's claw had slammed down. He'd be lucky if he just had a few broken ribs.

Lelouch wanted to break all their necks. It would have been easy. Geass from what the girl had said seemed like overspecialized psychic power. Simple telekinesis was all he needed reach out lift and twist. It was too easy these days.

Meeting a teenaged Sabrina had shown him just what psychics, especially powerful ones were capable of. He'd been a year younger than her. He still was. They were effectively the same age, but her abilities they scared him. She was stronger than him, stronger than any other psychic Lelouch had ever encountered, which wasn't saying much. Lelouch these days rated high, few people could match him, but Sabrina was still more powerful.

He didn't need much. These petty thugs weren't able to defend themselves. They had no psychic power of their own. Nor did they have pokemon to support them. If he wanted to do he could obliterate them. It would be all to easy. He wanted to. He wanted to reach out and...

Lelouch knew Sabrina wouldn't have hesitated. He knew a number of other psychics wouldn't have hesitated. Mewtwo was amongst them, he'd have turned their brains to mush for daring. 'Daring to what, to raise their voices against you. Of course I would. They are scum.' The telepathic message worried Lelouch, but not quite as much as the sudden psychic pressure.

The group of Britannian thugs didn't stand a chance. The Persian turned ignoring the bleeding and whimpering fool it had savaged moments earlier. Its eyes were cold. They were chunks of amber glowing with anger. Its mouth opened baring sharp teeth. They got the hint and ran, and ran fast. One fell but his fear forced him to his feet, Lelouch could sense the fear in his mind.

Jiao was one of the psychics Lelouch was worried about. In the other world he'd been a man who lived on the island chains. The man had been scary, and not much older than Lelouch. The man had been violent, was violent. His psychic powers expressed most clearly in telekinesis and other kinetic fields, particularly water. The man hadn't taken team Aqua well at all, and then he'd gotten Kyogre.

Man and pokemon, especially psychics worked together. Psychics and their pokemon were a dangerous combination generally more lethal than any normal trainer. Psychics could fight back more reliably than other trainers.

Lelouch's cougar sized Persian stalked back to him. It didn't like most people, didn't like the girl who was cowering behind the trainer. It had been perfectly content to eliminate the thugs with a thunderbolt if that had been needed. More than that it wanted out of here, preferably to somewhere it could nap like the apartment.

She shivered. The girl had a good reason to be scared. The lone Britannia was frightening on his own, if very handsome, but he had a cat with him. It was a big cat. It was a big cat that had no problem mauling people.

It had been fairly easy to get his cellphone to work. It of course had to pick now of all times to ring. 'Its your imbecile of a sibling.' Lelouch kind of a had already guessed that seeing as Clovis was probably the only person who would call him. Well the only person who could call him, seeing as he doubted transdimensionsal calls could be made.

Lelouch had a normal cellphone for mundane issues. Clovis had his other world cellphone number. The one you couldn't track. The one Lelouch always had with him.

-scene break-

"Queen moves takes rook," he announced before smugly announcing the next word. "Checkmate," The prince drawled. The word echoed around the parlor like a death sentence from the Emperor himself.

The noble paled at the pronouncement, and Lelouch looked no more interested than he had while playing. In fact the prince had barely paid attention to the game, and had stared out the massive windows which gave a splendid view of the Tokyo Settlement almost the whole time.

Cities like Tokyo wouldn't have lasted long in the other world. Big and fragile didn't stand up to rampages of monsters and their human partners. Rampages that were all to common.

Still it was a nice change he'd admit from the roving landscapes of the other world, or the heavily fortified cities. It was a bit of a nice change, even if he did miss the wide open spaces.

Jeremiah stepped out from the clamoring masses of clapping Britannian upper crust. Clovis had decided to stick Lelouch with escorts whenever he could, something about safety or nonsense like that. For some reason the Third Prince was worried Lelouch would go pick a fight with terrorists, or something.

"I'll be in touch," He remarked suavely standing from the chair he had occupied for the game. Games like this were high stakes, and could yield extensive benefits. Still if Lelouch joined the ranks of the nobility he would be tipping daddy off that he was back faster than the prince flying to Britannia on the back of one of his dragons.

"Nicely done milord." Murmured one of the guards that Jeremiah had under his command for 'Lelouch's protection'.

Rash and spoiled the majority of the nobility, this one included, might have been but one didn't pick a fight when a margrave and the military deferred to someone else. After all you didn't want to punch that far outside your weight class. From the noble's calculations he probably suspected Lelouch was OSS, a duke, or worse grand duke, or a member of the Royal Family.

Even so the nobility were spoiled, and didn't take well to loosing. Clovis was still like that, just when he'd been a child. Whenever they lost they tended to go off and sulk, but after he sulked for a while he'd come back wanting a rematch. It was actually good for building up money, and favors.

-scene break-

Lelouch leaned back there were serious differences between the Settlement and the Ghetto. The two areas were divided by parts of what had been the Yaminote line, rebuilt by Britannia as the fifth Circanate line. The prince tapped the computer ignoring the sound of working men.

The electronic device chirped, and gave an announcement of: transaction complete.

He turned. Pokemon flooded almost every aspect of life in the other world. Still construction was a pretty similar task in this world and the other world. Still the ghettos and the settlement would never have survived some of the larger potential dangers in the other world.

None of that mattered. The chances of a large scale fight engaging between two pokemon masters were nonexistent. Even so even Lelouch's villa was better armored than this place. The ceramic mix wouldn't be as effective as the other world's ceramic's but it would be better than other substances.

'Refurbishing this skyscraper will take time even with the vast pool of workers we can bring in from the Settlement.' Mewtwo remarked, 'That is if and only if we burn the midnight oil. For the record of course I do not approve of this venue if your going for discretion.'

"Discretion, that is only going to work for so long. We expand into the ghetto we've got space." He grunted, "Space is what we need without open space the others can't roam."

'Agreed, but there will be the local bully boys who should be entering in three two one.'

"Tolle, Konig, come on boys." Lelouch ordered to the large dog pokemon. He stepped back from the computer.

The skyscraper that had been left abandoned to decay after the invasion of Japan would take a lot of work, but the ghetto had a lot of free land. That was the benefit most Britannia's wouldn't enter the ghetto if given the choice. Born in the same country sure, did he like most of them no, not in the slightest.

Of course restoring the office complex meant organizing workers. This brought accusations of collaborating towards the workers. That was to say the local thugs would stop by to 'voice their disagreements'.

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: Alright I snipped a scene from this section by my own fiat deeming it two early. If I do turn this into a Full Fic it will be on two issues:

The fic will not be released until after Operation Cromwell (Dark Prince 2) is completed on Fanfiction, published here as Dark Prince: Kyushu Campaign.

The second stipulation is the fleshing out of the back story. The back story will likely involve further expanding the pokemon world, and Lelouch's adventures with in it.

-scene break-/-scene break-/

In any case the next short will be a new one featuring some kind of mecha action with a similar set up to this set of shorts.

Lelouch gets thrown to Mech verse, which one you'll have to wait to find out, or guess and I might tell you if you get it right.

-scene break-


	3. Lelouch Battletech AU Pilot

Helltanzs notes: Welcome to Code Geass Snippets. Dont kill me for doing these when I should be working on some other fic.

-

-

Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass. Nor do I own whatever other series I own.

-

-

Battletech

Pilot: Destruction of the Status Quo

-

-

The Unlimited Sky opened fire with its Naval Particle Projector Cannons. The blue white ball slammed at effectively splitting the pocket warship in half. It was ridiculous overkill but considering the dropship had been armed with capital ship level weapons.

'The only good thing about this whole affair is neither side is experienced when it comes to this kind of combat.' Mused the displaced royal.

Yuri turned, My lord the enemy flees before us shall we pursue the Comstar dogs.

Lelouch nodded, Yes once we reenter weapons range, destroy them. He ordered the oriental man.

His second in command bowed slightly from his seated position.

Unlike the nearby Unlimited Sky, which was a venerable and proud former warship of the SLDF, and the Kilmichael the other ship directly flanking the flagship of the DCS Fleet the vessel was much newer. Lelouch vi Britannia, involuntary extra dimensional travel, and renowned strategist, was contemplating the situation he was in from the captain's seat aboard the warship.

Twenty seven years old, seventeen of which had been spent in a dimension not his own, the prince considered that most warship combatants were inexperienced still despite the last few years of warships being used again. Even so most 'experience' was just simulators.

Forces of this magnitude had not been seen since before the succession wars, now the fleets were immense and numerous as Star League era ships were replaced with new designs. Overall he'd done pretty well for himself in this new reality. A combination of factors certainly helped that.

Sure it was grim and bleak and there were certainly other complaints, but given the situation he really shouldn't complain. He certainly could have had things a lot worse.

House Cameron, enough of a genetic relative of Britannia's royal family for Lelouch to match, had scattered weapons and computers cores across the sphere. Amongst these weapons were the anchorages of the Star League. The computer cores contained the specs to rebuild industry, and information regarding armament programs.

Intelligence leak had been the problem. The Lyran Commonwealth's state sponsored terrorist unit, Loki, had launched an attacked on the found site making off with a computer core copy that Lelouch had been in the process of recovery. The Lyran's had in turn gotten hit by the Davions who stole additional information.

That had been when the shit had hit the fan so to speak. Three of the five major powers had recovered hidden caches of weaponry and starships. Enough weapons to restart the succesion wars, and more than enough to cause problems.

Comstar had gone ballistic. This only added more fuel to the fire. Unfortunately they jumped the gun launching an attack before they could reactivate all their warships. Still it had been enough to acquire a computer core. The computer core let them recover an anchorage of their own.

Now no one had any real experience using warships in combat, as they hadn't been used for real since the Succession Wars. For the first time in a long time the Inner Sphere was using Warships.

This situation was forcing those fighting to relearn the lessons of being space combat the hard way. It wasn't an easy task, genius or not twenty seven year old Lelouch vi Britannia trying to figure out the best way to figure out a way to space battle. Ground combat was a lot simpler.

The Ares convention had meant little at this point as Earth was nuked just as planets during the succession wars. That was the sum of things as the lords of the inner sphere fought, while at the same time hunting Comstar's fanatics, and their rag tag fleet. Comstar who had their hidden worlds, was much harder to fight.

Order all vessels to reform position with the fleet,

Another soldier nodded, "as you command Tai-shu." Ran declared imperiously. "All ships are to reform in proper formation."

"My lord elements of the DCA 17th Fleet has arrived at jump point."

Black boxes the wonders of FtL communication. T"ai-sho Kurita requests directions. My lord what are your orders?"

Kurita Taro, samurai, distant relative of the coordinator, but close enough to enjoy some benefit. The younger generation freshly promoted perhaps too soon. Still none the less any reinforcements would be welcome.

Ran swallowed, that didn't bode well "My lord he wishes to inquire about his sister as well. "

Lelouch nodded, that wasn't all that surprising. "Inform them to reinforce our position around the planet, use the pirate point if they are able. Lelouch wasn't sure about the status of the lithium fusion batteries of the collection of ships of the 17th fleet of the Draconis Combine Admiralty. If they had a spare jump stored up they could jump to the pirate point preventing the Comguard forces from trying something. Have we identified which group of fanatics these are?

No my lord.

The war had gone well for three houses. House Marik and House Liao and the periphery had been hit a lot harder. All had suffered extensively in the face of Combine, Commonwealth, and Suns' victories. This was the way of war though, and of course there was always the attacks by the fragmented fanatics of Comstar.

Lelouch smoothed the black clothes he wore. Modeled after traditional funerary attire the uniforms were signature of the elite force.

There were benefits of having provided such services to the Combine, and Dragon. Each participant of the mission to recover the original core had been rewarded, but that was only a piece. The rewards were many for service to the dragon.

The last memories of his earth were of Britannia invading Japan. Funny, ironically so how things turned out. Lelouch contemplated the last seventeen years. Early on he'd been exposed to the battlemechs that made up the main form of warfare. That attack had been organized by Loki. It had been that attack by the Lyran Commonwealth's state sponsored terrorists that allowed him his rise to status.

The attack had involved the daughter of the coordinator. That had been the beginning, and where after that escape had become impossible. The effects of that single day were still felt. Effects that had been a profound impact upon his life since then.

An aged voice brought him out of his thoughts, "My lord, we have achieved full burn." He reported.

It certainly wasn't the best news that Comstar was attacking this sector, especially at this present time. The Star League would never be reborn that was much all to clear to more moderate people.

Even with the improvement or implementation of Top secret Hegemony technology it was still not enough, or rather the technology had been spread about. It prevented one House from trouncing the others, and even if a technological monopoly had been possible it wouldn't have mattered. One Great House didn't have the numbers to conquer the Inner Sphere. It still took time to cross space.

This was a conflict which would continue for potentially as long as it had been since the fall of the Star League.

This area of space was a part of the border with the Lyran Commonwealth. A border that was heavily contested. Heavily contested during a time when there were other threats that abounded.

It wasn't simply Comstar, or the Davions either. The arrival of the clans was something that had never been expected, nor had the agenda of the Wolf Dragoons been expected.

The Clan's unique honor system however could be exploited. Exploitation of this system by strangers was a tool that prevented the clans from total domination on individual battlefields. It was one option that existed a chance against the Clans. Strategy and skill were more risky approaches against the Clan's star league or better machines, even with the revival or technology.

The Clans were the newest power in the inner sphere, and they were several powers. One clan had already shattered the battered Outworld's Alliance. One clan had done that, and that was the issue. It was true of course the OA had been racing a two front war with the Davions and Lyrans but it had still fallen.

Terra was five times worse than it had been under Amaris. Even though Hilton head had been nuked, and hit with repeated NPPC strikes officially a faction of Comstar still controlled it, or what was left of the system. Comstar had fractured but they had still been able to fight back. The price of the attack by the Successor Lords had been extreme, and Terra's defenses were too dangerous to waste resources trying to take. Even so the Clans still would no doubt try individually.

The Clans were troublesome, and only complicated things, but for those exploited their system they could be useful. The Trials of Possession could prove useful in supplementing forces, and technology.

Amongst the more dangerous was Snow Raven who had researched something that had furthered the use of the HPG, allowing them to jump inside gravity wells. It was a dangerous tactical maneuver.

Still for the moment the issue was this Comstar aggression. "Send a message to Luthien after we finish here." Lelouch ordered standing. Comstar was clearly up to something, they didn't attempt to land everyday. Something was up that was abundantly clear.

Speed was an advantage held over the clans, but Comstar wasn't shy about throwing around nukes at capital ships that got too close. T

The most obvious reason was the former Hegemony facility on the planet, which still made little sense. The facility in question was an old off world data storage site. For what precisely was still unknown, but it was date for some classified Hegemony project. The lab was still unknown, and the facility had its own specialized FTL communications. Speculation was the deep in the periphery.

Lelouch had no interest in putting stock into speculation when there was no evidence to support the idea. The Hegemony was gone, as was the Star League. All that remained were remnants. No one knew for certain.

A century ago the Potekin troopship had been the largest standard vessel constructed by man. This was no longer true. The shift granted by restored information permitted a vast rearmament, and development of new warmachines. It permitted a return to total war. The recovered anchorages permitted fleets constructed in months. The automated construction meant vast fleets, what the houses needed however were trained crews.

It was this fact that contributed to the early atrociously high casualty rates on both rates. It was still a major contributing factor to casualties in warship crews. That had been more than a decade ago; when warships had first started entering wide use.

Since then immense monstrosities had been created for the best the Houses had. The huge ships really were white elephants though as they still suffered the same mobility problems as all warships did. You still had to recharge the KF core after 2, now 3, jumps. It limited a fully charged warship to a ninety light year area most of the time on paper. It was usually just on paper as well the range of newer warships was limited further by ships which didn't possess the new batteries that allowed for three jumps, and even two jump Lithium Fusion was still expensive and not the standard.

Lelouch stepped off of the bridge. The ship was currently under thrust but even at a couple gs it'd take time to catch Comstar's elements. The command ships utilized by the House's Elites outweighed even Mckennas. The venerable and well known SLDF Ships were still used of course, and newer Mckennas being built by all the houses.

The grav deck provided some semblance of normality but wasn't what Lelouch was looking for. It was the gravity deck which facilitated crew quarters with precisely that; artificial gravity. It was also where the mechwarriors were.

"Shirayuki," The mechwarrior in question bowed.

"Lelouch-sama," Tall, athletic, but still more than a little effeminate more or less summed up the mechwarrior's physical appearance.

Still he was a mechwarrior of the traditional sense, and Lelouch had been here long enough to understand... "Disappointed Comstar didn't for us to fight on the ground?"

"Hai," It made sense most mechwarriors in the combine especially looked forward to the next fight. It was the whole noble warrior setting across the Houses' society that fostered the attitude across the inner sphere. While it was true troops had been landed by the religious freaks they'd been called in to deal with the warships more than anything. "I also understand that elements of the seventeenth joined us, surely they have more matters?"  
"It was an attack by Comstar on the Lyran border," Despite having been on the ropes for a time under Perseus House Steiner had quickly rebounded after the tech revival, and even before that he'd been moving. Not bad for a man who'd murdered a large swathe of his own family, amongst other things. The Lyrans these days were a real potential danger. These days especially. "Yes well the Lyran fleet is not anywhere for us to see." The fleet had moved for precisely that reason.

"Forgive my boldness my lord you aren't here to consult regarding the Lyrans at all are you?" Inquired the mechwarrior, "This of course only leaves on reason for you to come here other than to sleep,"  
Lelouch nodded bluntly. It was after all pretty obvious for a unit that knew each other this well. Still it was a bit more obvious than he liked really. Taro should have asked, simply for some decorum to be maintained, for his sister by rank rather than name or not at all, but he hadn't. Rather he'd asked with all impetuousness.

He couldn't precisely blame him, but on the other hand well there were obvious issues.

Mechwarrior Shirayuki stepped to one side, and Lelouch continued forward. Seventeen years was a long time. Enough for brand new weapons of war, mechs, ships, and vehicles galore. Time for plenty of change. Still it'd take a few days to catch Comstar's ship if at all.

Every year ships were built, and were expended in conflict.

Perseus Steiner's Lyran Commonwealth and the DCMS troops and ships of the DCA had contested the surrounding space for the last several years. The exact same was true for all the other borders. Conflict came and went like tides. It'd take time to shift assets in the mean time rapid reaction units were created autonomous from regional commands.

These formations could be deployed to reinforce areas until DCA or DCMS assets could be shifted to compensate, the other houses did the same thing.

-

-

2027 atb

Britannia

Lelouch had been gone for seventeen years. No body had ever been found. The same hadn't been true for Nunnally. Finding the princess's body had started something that couldn't be stopped.

This change brought a number of consequences.

Jeremiah Gottwald rallied troops to pursue a more sever retaliation even after Genbu Kururugi's surrender. The devastation of Japan's army. Infrastructure survived but the soldiers and military equipment were obliterated by rallied Britannian troops.

Japanese resistance had still existed but the discrimination against numbers was now only one factor in day to day life

Finding Nunnally's body changed things. Kallen Stadtfeld's father decided it was too dangerous and moved back to the homeland with his preteen daughter.

The domination of Japan was a harsh one, and without its military intact it became almost like all the other areas. Almost, but not quite. The death of a member of the Royal Family was just an excuse to let the nobility run wild.

The Japanese were blamed for the death of Nunnally and Lelouch was assumed dead. In seven years time a war between Britannia and the Empire of China erupted.

This conflict plunged the world into a free for all with the European Federation, the Empire of China, and Britannia going to war against each other.

Russia the largest continental member state of the European Federation, and one of the largest contributors of troops invaded from the North. This attack forced China to fight on two fronts, but they were not the only ones.

In Africa the European Federation specifically Italian and Dutch troops were engaged fighting Britannia. These nation states' armies were supported by fellow members namely Germany and France.

Britannia was thus fighting on both fronts as well in Asia and Africa, not to mention the ongoing naval battles with the European Federation, and skirmishes with the Empire of China.

Charles di Britannia's offspring were at the forefront of this conflict. Well for the most part, the front against the Chinese was a theater lead less by Clovis la Britannia and more by Jeremiah Gottwald.

The war against Europe was more divided.

When it came to an end little had changed except for casualties. Britannia had made slight gains from its staging point in Area 10 on the Indochina penisula, but at a cost. While Russia's army had marched well in the European Federation's Chinese Theater had likewise made only minor gains before suffering the heavy counter attacks.

China had taken too long to upgrade its military.

Europe hadn't suffered that problem, what it had suffered was a parity with Britannia. A parity in technology that cost hundreds of thousands of lives in the exchange.

It'd taken too long for the sides to agree to a peace treaty, or even an armistice. Britannia's initial technological edge had been blunted, and the Empire knew it. Europe knew it needed to maintain its technology. China needed to play catch up fast.

All three did what they had to do. All three were doing it.

-

-

Helltanz's notes: PokeLelouch snippets will continue to be posted I just wanted to get some variety. I don't know what the fuck happened with formatting on this when I was switching between computers.

If anyone is curious about this snippets universe feel free to ask questions. Lelouch will come back to Geass-verse.

-

-


	4. Lelouch Pokemon Master Episode 3

Helltanz's notes: Welcome to Code Geass Snippets. Don't kill me for doing these when I should be working on some other fic. Updates will come eventually, you should know that much about me

-break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Nor do I own whatever other series I own.

-break-

The bully boys messing about were roughly a little older than him, they probably could remember Japan before the invasion, probably. Still they were causing trouble because of the here an now, and if an idealized view of their country as it had been had an effect well that was too bad. Konig's massive bulk of red and white fur stood out, the Arcanine snarled large ears flattening across its head. Tolle did the same.

"I would suggest you leave," Lelouch remarked.

One of them clearly was braver than he was smart, "Yeah we were gonna say you should." He announced giving his pipe a practice swing. It was a mistake, they were paying too much attention to Lelouch and the two dogs beside him. Kuro came from one of the doors leading to an outdoor patio and took the brave one down trapping him to the ground under over forty kilograms of angry canine muscle. The brave one wasn't so brave now, and Lelouch could empathize, angry dogs, or angry pokemon in general were scary.

It had the desired effect in any case, Konig had but to barely take a step forward and the rest turned tail and run, a two meter plus dog would do that. With them gone the Arcanine relaxed settling back on his haunches tongue lolling out.

"Kuro heel." Slowly the black dog backed off, "Are you going to leave?" Lelouch didn't need to ask twice, he was going through the door by the time he had finished his sentence. This was the price of building in the ghettos though. "How about everyone go take a coffee break, think this much excitement merits thats much." Lelouch remarked, "Then we'll see about installing those lamps, yes?"  
The workmen nodded as the prince picked up the abanndonned pipe. Hopefully they wouldn't come back, Mewtwo hadn't been kidding about needing to burn the midnight oil regarding fixing this place. Still maybe they'd taken the hint, and the pay was good for the people here so at least there was some benefit to the people living here, even if officially Britannia owned the land. Lelouch headed over to a mini fridge, that Jeremiah had brough over the other day, and grabbed a bottle of milk.

It was quite nice out today, nice enough that Clovis had called suggesting Lelouch could borrow his favorite gardener to help him plan his roof top garden. Lelouch knew he never should have told Clovis he was going to have a roof top garden, his brother was constantly bringing it up. It was a vegatable, and fruit garden not a flower garden. Though the blonde prince did have a point about the pool.

"Hi Lelouch," and that Suzaku coming through the door waving one hand with groceries in the other, "I brought some food over," ... damn it he'd told Suzaku to stop doing that Lelouch could buy his own food. "I figured I could give you a hand with that couch you wanted to move now that the power is working in that room." Actually the couch had been a gift from Clovis, as had the tv, and then all the movies. Clovis had been positively scandalized to hear Lelouch hadn't actually gone to see a movie in theaters in so long, but that was Clovis for you. At least Clovis had gotten distracted painting one of Lelouch's Flareons, which the blonde prince found absolutely fabulous. The Flareon of course positively preened at being painted.

Lelouch took the bag of groceries from Suzaku, "There are drinks in the mini fridge," He stated putting the bag on the newly installed counter, he hadn't actually gone about shopping for a full size refrigerator yet, for now the mini that Jeremiah brought was good enough, and that was next thing Suzaku asked about.

"If you need help I've got leave the entire weekend starting tomorrow unless there is an emergency Lelouch we could go get you one and install it." He suggested. "Still I thought I'd drop this off for you, while I had time."

As far as things were he was hoping to have most the doors on this floor put in before he started bringing things up but, "Well it might be easier to get it in, and up here without the doors." He admitted, though he had no idea where he should buy appliances in Tokyo.

"You need tables too." Suzaku added. The prince sighed, that was true to, there were a lot of things he needed to get to furnish this place. "Did you decide if you were going to get carpet or hard wood floors, or..."

Lelouch sighed again, "Suzaku I'm more or less making this up as I go along, with the exception of the greenhouses."

"Well they are turning out nicely." The honorary Britannian remarked, Suzaku was honestly trying to be helpful, just like he honestly tried to be friendly with Jeremiah and Kewell. "Do you know what you're going to plant. I never really figured you for a plant guy, though." Suzaku had been surprised, Clovis hadn't, he'd thought it'd been great that Lelouch liked plants, and then proceeded to drag Lelouch to the Viceroy's palace to show him his own masterpiece garden. With large greenhouses it'd be a place some of his pokemon could relax in relative privacy.

A chime came from the computer as Porygon happily appeared on screen, and began to rotate, "Mail, mail, you have mail. Mail." The pokemon happily chittered continuing to rotate around on screen. Thankfully no one found this strange, they just assumed it was some part of his email program, or his computer in general.

-break-

Lelouch's temper flared fast before it abated as quickly. Clovis was not an idiot, or at least he hadn't been one when he'd left for Japan, so why was he acting like a complete fool now. Seriously Clovis was worried about him going off to pick fights with terrorists?

He stared at the screen in astonishment before the yip attracted his attention back. "Right," He muttered reaching his hand outward. What to do though... that was the question, Clovis was acting a fool not simply publically with this melodrama but in dealing with the terrorists. The rambling melodrama though had to be the worst of it to stomach, as his brother went on and on.

A ruckus caught his attention, another ruckus, no doubt more troublemakers. Lelouch had settled in the sky scraper, even if Clovis had tricked him, by inviting him to play chess, to come out of it long enough for engineers from the settlement to check and make sure the building was actually stable. The refurbishing was actually going well... even if Clovis had the most tacky since of house warming gifts, even rivaling Wallace in the other dimension.

Maybe whoever was wrecking stuff might accidentally, another crash, break some of Clovis's brilliantly colored ornaments they looked fragile at least. He stood up allowing the two hound pokemon to join him at the sliding metal door.

It was Jeremiah, and Kewell loaded down with groceries... and beer. "Ah Your Highness I apologize for the disturbance." The Margrave announced from the half completed room, there were boards, and planks everywhere, but slowing the skyscraper was coming together. "We, that is too say Kewell and myself tripped over your potting supplies."

"I said you could call me by my name," So he could see, actually Clovis swore up and down Lelouch's greenhouses were coming along spectacuraly. "Its alright though I'll get to it later," It was a late friday night anyway, the Japanese- elevens whatever would be getting here in the morning at six anyway to start daily construction, or reconstruction work rather. Clovis was still insisting Lelouch do the sensible thing and simply buy a mansion in the Settlement. Not that Lelouch could readily do that, gambling provided money but really buy a mansion in Tokyo, Clovis was being daft again.

Kewell had set the bag on the ground and had begun to pet Tolle, to the pokemon's delight, well that was one good thing at least both soldiers got a long with his pokemon, or at least the ones they had met so far. That was good, unlike Clovis finding his wallet, luckily he hadn't had anything compromising in there, all that had been removed, and replaced with appropriate stuff for day to day life in Tokyo. Luckily the only pictures there had been that beach picture with him and his friends, and thankfull that was lacking any pokemon. Still it'd been annoying.

"At least the power is working today." Kewell remarked to Jeremiah flipping the switch... at least they thought the power going out had been the fault of old wiring, as opposed to actually being one of his electric type pokemon overloading the grid. That had been a mess. Actually about the only one not acting weird, which was probably weird given the situation, was Suzaku, who was really just glad to see Lelouch doing well. He'd even volunteered to help out when he wasn't occupied by work; army obligations.

That was actually turning out to be pretty helpful, because of the need for discretion. Between Suzaku, Jeremiah, and Kewell Lelouch almost always had a second pair of hands to helm move around furniture the old fashioned way. Since he could rely on his psychic powers or most of his pokemon the extra set of hands was great. Still much as he missed his villa once this was done it'd be a nice place to stay.

"Did you hear?" Kewell was alot more at ease with calling Lelouch by name than Jeremiah was, but that was probably the dog thing.  
"Hear what?" Lelouch responded,

"About the war against the MEF, Second Princess Cornelia is assuming command of forces," Kewell announced, "They're saying she'll have it done in a few weeks, the viceroy was talking about inviting her to Area 11 once she finished there." He remarked.

... CLOVIS WAS WHAT! Lelouch had to refrain from blurting that out. 'Is that a problem?' Mewtwo inquired telepathically, 'She can't be any worse than Sabrina.' That was a point Cornelia didn't... well most likely didn't have psychic powers which definitely meant Sabrina was definitely more dangerous, but still, this was definitely a problem. "Really?"

"Uh huh," Kewell remarked not noticing the pause, as Jeremiah unloaded the grocerries, "the second princess has an army of elite specialized knightmares at her command, even better than our unit's customized Sutherlands. They're called Gloucesters, they're really something, and all her subordinates have combat experience as well. A few even served in the invasion of Japan seven years ago."  
"Indeed, I served with General Darlton during the invasion," Jeremiah remarked from beside the counter, "You want a piece?" He asked the large cat holding out a piece of roast beef. The Persian didn't need to be asked twice.

Lelouch laughed, "Careful Jeremiah they'll eat all before we get any,"  
"I did bring extras after last time," The colonel responded, "I guess we'll be eating on the couch again?"  
That was true he'd yet to get tables in here. "I haven't actually gone shopping, I was planning to go tomorrow, Suzaku had actually volunteered to help."

The two men shifted a bit, "Yeah Saturday is good then there is a great department store," Kewell paused, "What? I've got an apartment of my own offbase, geez you'd think its weird a soldier has been in a department store in a city he's been stationed in for the last three years, and besides we could always ask Viletta she probably knows everything about all the stores in the Settlement."

"I'll make the arrangements Martin,with the thirty-fifth, has a truck we can probably use, he's got nothing to do tomorrow"

Lelouch only vaguely knew the officer because Jeremiah had introduced him after the mess in Shinjuku, but he seemed a decent enough sort from what little he'd seen. In any event it seemed like a plan.  
"Prince Clovis did want you to also come to the Ashford Accademy open fair tomorrow as well," Jeremiah remarked, "Might be a good way to kill time before or after, they still have the Empress's Ganymede." Lelouch hadn't actually known that, then again he hadn't actually asked what had become of the test knightmare his mother had owned.

"That will work," Lelouch agreed, wasn't like he had much else to do, his last chess match for the week had been Thursday, and the seeds he'd ordered wouldn't be in until Tuesday at the earliest, and maybe just maybe if he went along with Clovis to Ashford Clovis would stop nagging him for a bit. That and he really needed to talk to his idiot brother about Cornelia coming. Still life in Tokyo wasn't half bad, sure the news tended to go on about terrorist attacks, and Clovis liked to make a fool of himself, but there were no destructive brawls wrecking cities, well none he'd seen that was a nice change.

"You could invite your mates once you've got the place up to par," Kewell remarked offhand. That was slightly more problematic task, given they were in an alternate universe, and some of his friends were less than discreet with the fact they had juggernauts of destruction at their command. Ragnar had Groudon, and Jiao had Kyogre and they liked to challenge each other, and frequently; it was fairly even of odds those matches. Tolle laid out infront of the couch as Jeremiah took his time between examining the vast number of movies that had accumulated, between Clovis, Jeremiah, Kewell, and even Suzaku contributing, and watching his sandwhich.

Kewell made a suggestion, which Jeremiah balked at, proclaiming that it'd been on the television twice already this past week, and offered another, which Kewell said wasn't nearly as good as the first one. Lelouch having not seen the first one suggested that, to which Jeremiah agreed was a good idea.

Still watching a movie on friday night was a good change up from camping underneath the stars in some forest, or on a mountain somewhere. Elsewhere Clovis was talking with Cornelia over a secure teleconference line, and a minute later Porygon started shrieking about security alerts.

-break-

Helltanz's notes: Yes a bit of a boring chapter, but it was more or less meant as a day in the life segment of Lelouch adapting, and settling in.

In other news the main reason Dark Prince (2) hasn't been updated is because the hard copies of the chapters are in storage, I'll get them out sometime in mid July, the thinking was to complete Dark Prince 2, and in the interim work on the much longer Third Book. So in any case about July 20th or so I'll start typing up and doing final edits on the next chapters of Dark Prince 2

Relating to God's Sword writing the next chapter is well underway, I'm attempting a 5k word chapter, and will continue the UFN meeting that has begun.


	5. Lelouch Pokemon Master Episode 4

Helltanz's notes: Welcome to Code Geass Snippets. Don't kill me for doing these when I should be working on some other fic. Updates will come eventually, you should know that much about me

-break-

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. Nor do I own whatever other series I own.

-break-

"Cornelia Lelouch has a gun, and knives, and have I mentioned he runs 5 kilometers every morning! I swear he's like ... like," Clovis trailed off unable to come to an accurate description, and well saying he was like Cornelia would well she wouldn't take that well. "look I don't for sure, but if I guessed I'd swear he's been fighting terrorists. I insisted he go to the doctor, and he's got all kinds of old breaks."  
The second princess nodded, "You forwarded me the file, Clovis, my personal physician says its looks like a bad mix between a professional fighter, and a soldier. Lelouch has been stabbed shot and burned, and he's been missing for seven years, then he pops up in the middle of a ghetto after terrorists stole poison gas if that doesn't sound like some kind of vigilante or spy."

"I know Cornelia, those were exactly my thoughts on the matter," He proclaimed loudly, "and well so far he's setting up in the ghetto."

Lelouch was setting up in the ghetto, geez Clovis Lelouch didn't have to go looking for terrorists they'd come to him if that was his agenda. "Do you know for what, and what kind of support does he have?"  
"Well no I don't, he's been mixing up a bunch of foul smelling stuff, and all these plants and rewiring the building, so I don't really know what he's doing." Clovis frowned, "Well if he has support they haven't shown up, I don't think he has a royal guard, they certainly haven't made themselves known in any case, but his dogs ... and well he has a cougar of all things trained... and Jeremiah was feeding it roast beef too the other day and-"  
"Dogs? If he's targetting terrorists dogs could be used for guarding a room, wouldn't be notived immediately by the elevens. He could use them sniff for drugs, bombs, or hiding spots or who knows what. You said he has firearms training? Are you sure you don't know who he's working with?"  
"Just pictures," Clovis remarked, "of friends he said."

"And?" Cornelia prompted, "Well Clovis? What did they look like?"  
"Well one of them is a two meter plus blonde mountain of muscle, but I mean..."

"Clovis do you have pictures available to send to me." She really didn't want to hear him blather poor descriptions if he could just send her photos, which would make it so much easy to track down whoever her formerly missing brother was associated with and actually get solid answers.

"Well no but they're in Lelouch's wallet." The blonde prince admitted, "Still" He whined, "We can't just let Lelouch run around killing terrorists, he could get hurt."

Cornelia sighed, her brother really was missing the point, "From everything you seem to be telling me Clovis Lelouch has been doing precisely that for the last seven years. Telling him to stop doing it isn't likely to work."

"But sister Lelouch is reasonable, surely he understands that as a prince he has well benefits. I mean you don't think father is actually condoning this kind of behavior do you?" Clovis asked, unlike Cornelia Clovis had never had any formal experience with real military service, and his only experience knightmares was joyriding around in a customized frame for fun. In fact for that matter Clovis disliked guns as well. Still their father Charles di Britannia had tacitally approved, even praising Cornelia's choice to enter the military, which for him was unusual.

She blinked, "Don't be absurd Clovis."

"But he had a military issue side arm when we found picked him up in the ghetto and, well I'm told that well that is to say there was no way he could have been operating alone."

Which was precisely the reason she'd told him to keep an eye for Lelouch's associates, unless Lelouch was expecting them to do that and was preparing in the ghetto to insure that when the elevens attacked he could carry out whatever his plans were... no even Schzeniel wouldn't try something that convoluted, "Lelouch is probably working some kind of agenda, I doubt the Emperor is sanctioning this vendetta," Then again what if he was, she thought, that could be bad. Cornelia, and Clovis's conversation continued for a while ending on the assurance that as soon as Area 18 was established she would be on her way.

"That'd be great Cornelia do you have any idea when that'll be?"  
A few days.

-break-

As it turned out the Tokyo Settlement's shopping institutions were awe inspirting, vastly dwarfing any Lelouch had ever been to in the world he'd been in previously. Still there was one thing bothering him, "Clovis really doesn't understand the defintion of discrete does he?" He asked rhetorically, Clovis obviously did but didn't apply it to monitoring him.

"We could probably get them to help, we have a lot of stuff to get, the Viceroy did volunteer to pay for everything."

Lelouch grimaced, "I told Clovis he didn't need to bother with that," He responded, geez it wasn't like high stakes gambling didn't net him plenty of spending money. It wasn't like he needed to bum cash off his brother, not that the sentiment wasn't appreciated, Clovis was being generous, but Lelouch also got the distinct impression that the blonde princess was trying to distract him into going on a shopping spree. "What is Clovis doing today anyway, he was oddly tight lipped," Which was odd indeed because Clovis liked to talk. It was actually one of the things that always got him in trouble with the gossip rags from what Lelouch could tell.

"No idea, I know he made some big speech about helping rebuild Shinjuku after the battle with the terrorists."  
Right battle with the terrorists that was the story they were going with, but then it did help cover up the very hard to explain sudden mobilization, "Yeah I heard about that," Clovis was trying to fix the ghetto after he'd tried to demolish it, he still hadn't brought up the green haired girl, and Lelouch wasn't going to bring it up. Kewell finding Lelouch had saved Shinjuku Ghetto, simply because the purist faction had quickly pronounced another royal was in the conflict zone, and Clovis had freaked and ordered that all forces committed to Shinjuku were to withdraw to the cordon in order for him, Lelouch, to be evacuated from the battlefield.

"So what all do we need did you make a list?"  
"No point in getting a washing machine yet, or a dryer for that matter. They're still working on rewiring, so its mainly furniture." Lelouch responded, "Though the power works on the 42th floor pretty constantly now so we can get a larger refridgerator." It really would help if he didn't have to go out shopping for food everyday.

"We need somebody to build you a proper kitchen area," Suzaku remarked. "I mean well you still need decide if your going to get hardwood, or carpet. I think the hardwood might be better with the dogs."

Kewell agreed with that statement, "You do need a decent bed too, and well he's right after the flooring is done, a work out room. The doctor said you boxed so we could set up a punching bag, and maybe a ring, you've got the room. We could go a few rounds without even having to go to the gym."

"You considering moving in then Kewell?" Martin asked, it was his truck they were borrowing to move stuff, though Jeremiah had brought his own SUV so they could haul other stuff. They laughed a bit.

They were actually getting a fair amount of attention. Suzaku was still in his military uniform, well his dress browns minus the jacket, and Kewell was wearing his regular fatigues. Jeremiah was the only one of the those three not in uniform, but he was wearing a cape, and Lelouch could have passed for a pilot in the right uniform but he was in his normal jacket and a pair of new cargo pants he'd picked up the other day. All in all though most the attention was benign, after the military was a common sight, and soldiers did get time off.

Viletta as it turned out would have joined them but regimental affairs was keeping her busy until she could be relieved at three this afternoon, so they had started without here. They'd actually considered meeting up at Ashford for the open fair that Clovis wanted them to go to.

"Well we should get the refridgerator, you won't be able to hook up the ice maker but at least you'll be able have some room for food, and drink." Jeremiah remarked.  
Lelouch quickly figured out that all major stores in the Tokyo Settlement had given all their manager pictures of all the major nobles who were known to be in the city. This meant Jeremiah attracted lots of help... well there was also the fact he was in a cape that probably gave it away as well. He sighed and pinched his nose, "This is why I asked about the cape Jeremiah."  
"Sorry my lord." Lelouch sighed in response. Still at least they had plenty of help... dear god in heaven how many models of refridgerators did these people carry.

-scene break-

After naturally buying the best possible model and of course the store delivered it within the hour, they timed it, they had finished by buying a few tables. It had been decided that they would go grocery shopping after the Ashford Open Fair, which was the benefit of 24 hour grocers after all.

Ashford Accademy itself was amazing, as in the layout was palatial. Everyone agreed with that.

Clovis had waved them over heartily when he'd finally gotten to Ashford at around three thirty-seven in the afternoon. The third prince's entrance had been terribly dramatic, the only way he could have been more flashy would have been a state parade, with the army chaperoning him. Of course the majority of Clovis's royal guard were quite dead so their regular knightmares were all mixing from the arrival ceremony.

Still Clovis had brought the Flareon he had painted, and was that a bow, of course it was. Lelouch had honestly left the pokemon with Clovis for the blonde's own safety, though obviously it was meant as a precaution in the event of a worst case scenario. "There getting along smashingly," Kewell remarked.

Clovis nodded smiling widely, "Of course he's fabulous." The third prince declared. As it turned out Clovis, despite apparent protests from his mother, was closely acquainted with the Ashfords. No doubt this was due to Gabrielle, Clovis's own mother, was afraid Charles, who as it seemed didn't care, would punish Clovis for being close to Marianne's old allies. So far it seemed like it didn't matter.

"So what are we doing here Clovis," Lelouch asked bluntly.

The blonde prince stood up, "We're going to watch them make pizza," Seeing Lelouch was not at all amused Clovis elaborated, "Its a massive pizza, they're trying to break a record Milly has been practicing for a whole year using the Ganymede, its actually great that you showed up when you did."

Milly looked well, which in itself was an understatement. "Lelouch," She greeted, as her and her grandfather Reuben approached.

The old man chuckled a bit, it was a nice laugh. "I'm glad to see you well, though we're lucky most aren't my age, you're nearly the image of your father," Lelouch bit his tongue from responding, no body had ever said that for various reasons. "of course at your age he still had a bit more mass to him, but its there in the face with hints of Marianne."  
Clovis was interested in Reuben's reminescing Lelouch wasn't. Still Reuben had a point, Charles had never been one to keep pictures of himself around from the past, and most most people wouldn't remember the current Britannian monarch as a teenager. "Its good to see you Reuben,"

"After all these years its especially good to see you," It took a minute for the older man to finally broach the subject, one didn't need to be psychic to know Reuben Ashford was under a lot of stress, and was concerned. "Clovis said you've been busy." He didn't sound like he approved, "But still its nice to have you come to the fair here."

Very far away in another city even as Lelouch reaclimated to life in his home world trouble brewed. The ship Lelouch had been taking a cruise on, had of course been found by other pokemon trainers, and a certain Saffron based company had quickly moved to secure it. They had however made one critical mistake master class trainers going missing always caught attention, and they ussually had friends, rivals, and enemies who would want to find them.

Lelouch going missing had been the trigger for one of the worst fights in the city's already impressive record of fights. The brawl left even a few reinforced buildings in shambles as mutliple groups fought their way through Silph Co.

-scene break-


	6. Lelouch Battletech Part II

Helltanzs notes: Welcome to Code Geass Snippets. Dont kill me for doing these when I should be working on some other fic.

Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass. Nor do I own whatever other series I own.

Battletech II

Episode II: Twisting balances

-chapter start-

/Flashback/ Year 2022 (ATB)

Despite all odds it was really Japanese resistance groups that had hampered Britannia during the war with the Chinese, well that and Clovis la Britannia trying to lead. The prince just wasn't suited to military leadership, and if Jeremiah Gottwald were to be asked ill suited to ruling the elevens. Clovis for all his flamboyant behavior tried to be a kind soul, but every now and again, ussually in the wake of a terrorist attack, remembered these were the same people that had killed his favorite younger brother and sister, being reminded of such set Clovis into a foul mood, and his responses were alway to take harsh action against the elevens. Still the growth of Japanese resistance and terrorist groups was largely a result of Clovis assuming control of Area 11 from the much stricter military regime.

These days though it was mostly trying to hold Area Twenty, what was the Southern Portion of the Korean Penisula, and bitching about mechanical failures, the usual lack of spare parts, and of course the damned eleven terrorists. Jeremiah spent his time overlooking the burned out husk, created by the supremacy of the Royal Air Force's destructive power years before, safe behind more than a meter of armored glass. The Elevens continued to struggle but today the smoke that was rising into the sky. Jeremiah was only 33 but more than a decade here in the Asian theater had aged him. This was the reality of the operations carried out by Britannia here, and what also slowed them in the war against the Chinese. For ten years the terrorists of area 11 had been gradually organizing. The 'liberation groups' were the constant thorn in Britannia's side.

The terrorists organized in the Ghetto could rarely breach the safety of what had first been the military green zone, and then the Settlements for Britannian civilians. The destruction of the Japanese Military, an order issued by Jeremiah himself, had meant there had been no unifying group of leadership, or so they'd thought. They'd been wrong... and right. The latest apprehension of arms dealer and their Japanese Customers in Narita again proved there was some kind of financial organization, which supplied very needed cash to the rebels.

"The cache of weapons are German in origin, most likely shipped out of Russia though," Came the soft easy and relaxed voice of the MI5 agent, a stark contrast to the man's rugged physique, and icy eyes. "There is the issue of if we missed previous deals." The German made small arms and more dangerously the mortars were the real concern. Still the German small arms were vastly superior to the old Nambu, and Arisaka pistols, and rifles used by the resistance years previous. There were of course still Japanese groups that used these weapons, along with a hodgepodge of other weapons produced by another dozen nations including Britannia's own. These were the realities of the war.

Gottwald's face twisted into a dark grimace, "You need to find that bastard." The thing was they didn't even know the leader of the terrorist leader's name, only that the man was in fifties, or so the rumors said, and you could only count on rumors for so much.

"I assure you we want to catch him as much as you do," That didn't reassure him at all, all he wanted were results.

-_End Flashback_-

That had been six years ago, and the eleven mastermind had never remained anything more than a damned phantasm, but his attacks had been all too real. Worse yet the Elevens had begun using stolen Britannia equipment, it only really worked if they stuck inside those stolen vehicles when they were in the ghettos, or in the full uniform and helment of infantry. Face to face you couldn't mistake a Britannian for an eleven. The worst of these attacks had been on the yearly anniversary of the so called Miracle of Itsukushima, a hundred and twenty six casaulties from the series of subway bombings. That wasn't even counting the injured, it hadn't changed the fact the terrorists had reiterated there would be attacks until Japan was a free and independent nation for the Japanese. That the attacks had progressed and succeeded despite the usual increased security measures around these weeks.

Clovis la Britannia, now 34 years old, was still viceroy of the violence wracked area. As usual the blonde prince had made his usual impassioned, wrathful, speech against these attacks, but the more pressing issue was the memorial speech. The memorial speech the long dead vi Britannia siblings, and that... that was going to be unpleasant. Clovis had already mapped out his plan for the seventh time, and chances were he'd change it again before the speech on Wednesday. Clovis would rage for some time more, but then the prince would relent and feel a little bad for his actions, and spend a few weeks only showy efforts trying to help elevens who lived in the ghettos in an attempt to convince them to submitting to Britannia's rule.

As Field Marshall, and commander of forces in theater, Jeremiah had more pressing concerns coordinating work with other Britannian commanders in the Asian theater. There were never enough spare parts, not because Britannia couldn't produce them, but because Britannia was supplying multiple fronts world wide. Jeremiah knew there were units still using the old Sutherlands, mostly in the Island chain that comprised Area 13. That also complicated issues of supply, but meant one less command to eat up parts for the modern knightmares.

His command faced two problems, a risk of a renewed conflict in Area 20, which was were he needed his knightmares, and the rebels in both area 11 and 20. He could fight both threats, he'd been fighting rebels since they'd conquered this god forsaken chain of islands. Fighting the Chinese meant combat with military units, knightmares, tanks, infantry, and their support vehicles.

His office phone rang, forcing him to look up from the Eyes Only report on their ever elusive terrorist mastermind. Reluctantly he lifted the receiver and brought it to his ear. He'd been tempted to leave it, but his aide-de-camp only forwarded his calls if they were important... or if Clovis la Britannia was once again calling.

The voice on the other end, was surprisingly, was not Clovis, which only meant the news was bad. "We've got a lead, two of our agents have detected rumors of another attack by our old enemy the interesting thing is he's in Tokyo." Jeremiah eyebrow raised that was surprising, so was the call from the SIS agent.

-scene break-

Draconis Combine - Lyran Commonwealth Border

Lelouch could only really lament the bloodshed and destruction of the New Succession War, as opposed to attempt to fondly remember the peace as some tried. His homeworld was really a far off memory, as these days most of his focus came to rest on surviving day to day, and the political insanity of the Combine. It was hard to remember clear childhood memories from so long ago. Lelouch remembered names and faces, and a murdered mother, the towering figure of a loud father. Of course these memories had meant little, there was no sanctuary in memories in the garden in the constant war of the Inner Sphere. The invasion of the clans had been the last blow to the status quo, changing everything.

The last few weeks had seen information coming in from what had been the Outworlds Alliance, good and bad news filtered to the rest of the Inner Sphere. The natural in fighting that permeateed clan politics and the distance to their primary holdings were always good things to here, but the bad news came in as well. The Clans, or some of them, were adapting, most likely due to the Wolf Dragoons, which wasn't good at all. More information though would tell how the other clans reacted to this change in things, it didn't matter though even if it didn't change the clans it still wouldn't be good news.

The hologram filled an area of several meters, occupying a large portion of the bridge. It showed a conflict between one of the Clans, and a faction of the inner sphere. The Clan ship evaded the comparitively low velocity blast of plasma, even if only narrowly. Lelouch frowned, it marred his face. "This footage is accurate?" He queried suspiciously eyeing the clan vessel. It was entirely possible the footage was accurate, despite his disbelief of such technological marvels. It was of course entirely possible the clans had created such a dangerous new weapon.  
"Hai, Tai-shu," The man stated, "very accurate. The vessel's acceleration, and mobility is disconcerting." The older officer remarked, giving voice to Lelouch's own concerns over the recording. "We also know they were pressing against one of ComStar's hold outs."

His frown deepened, "And how much damage did they do?"

"A great deal Tai-shu, a great deal." Lelouch didn't like the sound of that, "For the class's size it inflicted serious damage against what would be normally considered a far heavier force." That was the issue of course, Inner Sphere vessels were generally inferior to clan manufactured ones. This was a general statement of course there were exceptions, certain production runs were superior to clan versions, but those were spread amongst the Great Powers of the Inner Sphere. No successor lord would ever grant a single command such a great consolidation of such units. "Further as we have no data at all on the design, and have not seen it in the Clans' fleets prior we are concerned by the implication it is a recent development, very recent Tai-shu." Leloucch's concern increased. The Clan's innovations were generally along the lines of weapons technology or heat sink efficency. "Tai-shu? Should I attempt to arrange a trial of Possession?"

Lelouch paused, "No it'd be to troublesome to arrange. When not in any position to try and sneak a ship back to the Combine when no doubt every major fleet has orders to take them out on sight. There was the thought to organize a Trial with the clans to fight over a copy of the plans, but even that risked problems with the other great houses. Still the threat by this new ship was clearly evident. Even if was able to get the plans he recognized it would open a number of the age old problems, especially those political issues. This was political realm of the Combine.

So for now he'd stay here, waiting for the next battle, or of course the Clan to use these new ships further to prove, and justify a move to secure those plans. The Unlimitted Sky floated over the planet, waiting in orbit.

Yuri Malashev's face appeared on the holographic three dimensional projection, "My command is currently transitioning to orbit, I will relieve you, if you permit it."  
It was just a cursory politeness Lelouch knew he needed to be relieved of command, if for nothing else than to actually get some sleep. Taro was the other issue. For now Malashev, and his flagship the Precious Dark, would be best suited to the role as leader of the combined fleet elements.

Lelouch gave a curt nodded, and accepted turning over command of the naval forces, before turning to his second in command, who was also named Yuri. "You have command of the Unlimitted Sky," He stated, before without further comment left the bridge.

Taro... the idiot pissed him off because this was the one thing he couldn't manage the discretion that had been drilled into his head. He ground his teeth in a futile attempt to ground out the anger, he should have been very used to this. Kurita Taro, and Lelouch vi Britannia had been at this game back and forth for years... since that burning city, and the first time in a battlemech. So focused on his own private life in this reality he let the issue of the fighting with the other two great houses, Comstar, and the clans. He left things to play out, he had no reason not to let Comstar, and the Clans fight. If they fought it'd keep people he cared about out of the devestation that war brought.

His secured door opened sliding smooth. His room's decor was simple, a cluster of notes here, a group of records off beside the desk, and a handful of holodisk cases. The dressers, and the four swords, two pairs of daisho. One his, and one hers. Taro was understandably angry with there relationship, but Taro's anger had done nothing but stir Lelouch's anger at every mistake the other made. Still he was tired, he collapsed onto the bed beside his already sleeping wife. Fuck Taro, Fuck Perseus, Fuck Loki, and most of all fuck this constant fighting he wanted to sleep.

-scene break-

Location: Britannian Forward Command Base Lionheart, Persia (Area 21)

Year 2028 (ATB)

Cornelia li Britannia had been at command of the frontline for more than ten years, but even Schneziel's brilliance hadn't been able to turn things completely in their favor. Following the short Middle East War in 2017 Britannia had gone on to establish Area 18, and as of last friday the latest in a long string of Italian offensives had been driven back. The conflict in North Africa remained in Britannia's favor, but one where they were unable to press their advantage. While it was true Britannia held the uncontested ability to protect its home territories the battles in the Atlantic were far from effortless, and there were always other fronts that seemed to take priority, but then that was politics.

Her fingers trailed down the latest report, "I'll handle the letter to McKinnley's family myself," She remarked to Guildford.

"Yes your highness." The knight responded dutifully. Even with the victories over the Europeans there were still casualties. There were always casualties, even with new technologies, especially with new technologies. Cornelia took the time to look over the latest of Britannia's warmachine, the latest knightmares in mass production. These were the weapons of war that struck terror into the forces of the EU the RPI 211. It was the logical evolution, and progression of the Sutherland design incorporating the advantages of the Gloucester. This favoritism towards mobility was the accepted norm for combat between knightmares. The size of knightmares was also increasing, and with it survivability, mandating more powerful weapons, which of course meant weapons had to be larger which was found justified even larger knightmares. The end result were knightmares which weighed comparable to infantry fighting vehicles, but not nearly the weight or size of the Bamides that Britannia had fought when they had invaded the MEF. The resulting development had seen a lot of mechnaical problems as the great powers transitioned to larger machines, in a sense though those mechanical problems had slowed the war. Whether she had known it or not everything had changed a few days ago. In fact the only thing besides her campagins, were the unfortunately common gossip, and events coming from abroad.

Clovis was busy screwing up in Area 11, it disgusted her as the gossip rags publicized how he recently had trampled through some joint Far East Military Command and MI6. It was a two fold scandal. The SIS was tasked with foreign intelligence, meaning they were treading dangerously into the domain of the Secret Service, or MI5, who were tasked with counter intelligence with in Britannia's territories. The other was just who SIS and the Field Marshall had gone after, and how Clovis had blundered it up.

Britannia was growing stretched it'd been invading territories for the last two decades, Britannia's Areas had more than doubled in number since her father had become Emperor. There had been some successful lobbying, begging really, for the Emperor to slow his assault, and give them time to secure these territories.

By the time Britannia's air defense grid had detected the anamolies, it'd been too late. Assuming of course that the great powers could hope to do something about it. Several days previous, before the terrorist attack on the day that the miracle of Itsukushima, the combatants had arrived in the flash of radiation that the signature of the Terran Commonwealth's device, similiar to the KF drive. Its activation had been entirely unplanned.

The device was critical to a Comstar plan to launch a critical strike against the Great Houses, except that plan had never expected the need to seek out various installations, and recover them. That search however had mixed them into the conflict with the Clans. Now both prideful factions had snapped at each for days. The result had left them all bleeding and dying. The prideful McKenna of Comstar's combat group had been the first to die as Clan Aerospace fighters swept along exploiting their battle damage. It had come at a price. The Comstar fanatics had not been ineffective in their fighting back against the Clans.

For Cornelia the alarm drew her into a brief panic at the sudden unexpected violation of the usual pseudo serenity. Hypothetically, and the world powers actually had plans for such, any theoretical approaching alien spacecraft should have been visible from orbit being bright in the night's sky at the very least. The problem with this was the angle of which the ships were approaching, and of course the fact you couldn't watch constantly an area as vast as space and see everything. It was thus that when they actually spotted the vessels fighting that it'd almost been too late. Almost, they had enough time to fret.

"Whats going on?"

The man didn't know where to begin really, and how could he having purely hypothetical plans to deal with aliens didn't really help in suddenly real world scenarios. As such the RAF officer spent several moments opening and closing his mouth in false starts at explanations. She didn't appreciate this delay.

After a good few minutes though they finally got a semi clear picture of what was going on, and it was still utterly fantastical. There were things, ships, and pieces of them, crashing down from orbit, plowing through the atmosphere over the eastern hemisphere across more or less the lines of latitude north of the tropic of cancer, and the 45th Northern parallel. More importantly there was one hurtling down near to their command's headquarters. It had been made abundantly clear, when Charles di Britannia, her father, the Emperor had appeared via the hi definition telecommunications screen to demand she go immediately to secure the site, and within the hour her forces were mobilizing to move out. The advantage was of course there was another fifty or so minutes until the first of the next series of impact would hit the area. Cornelia had been quickly ran through the briefing by a scientist type of what the impact would do.

Cornelia li Britannia watched the falling stars stream towards earth. The glowing lines in the sky that were in fact the hulls, and debris, heated by the speed at which they were going through the atmosphere. She of could make out something on the side of the alien vessel, and turned to the radar officer of the mobile command base. "What is it?"

"A spaceship mam," The officer remarked.

She knew that much, and the response irritated her. "That wasn't what I meant," and quickly she barked orders to another soldier, who carried out the orders to get pictures of the ship streaming down from the heavens. More importantly it was the emblem on the side.

"Is that?" Darlton's young son asked abruptly voicing the thoughts of those present.

"Yes, yes it is." It was an animal.

-scene break-

Helltanz's notes: and I'm going to go type the next chapter of Dark Prince book 2, I'm noticeably behind in regards to that fic. As to this story idea, its developing but as you can see from this chapter a lot of things are left out I just don't have the room to cover things in shorts to cover a lot of the complexities.


End file.
